hellokittyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pompompurin
Pompompurin (ポムポムプリン, Pomupomupurin) is a boyish, good-natured Golden Retriever, who was introduced by Sanrio in 1996. Purin was born on April 16th, living in his own basket in the entrance hall of his sister-owner's house. His trademark signature is a brown beret that's always on top of his head. Purin's hobby is collecting shoes, which includes one of his owner-father's leather shoes or his owner-mother's sandals, where he likes to hide them. He loves drinking milk and eating cream caramel pudding that his mother makes. He also spends a lot of time sleeping whist doing 'purin aerobics,' and hanging out with Muffin, Scone and Custard who're his best friends; especially making new ones. Despite form being laidback, he loves soft stuff as well. He dreams of being even bigger. He perks up when he hears his owners say "Let's go out!" and he'd rather not hear "Stay!" Gallery Sanrio Characters Pompompurin Image017.jpg Sanrio Characters Pompompurin Image016.png Sanrio Characters Pompompurin Image015.png Sanrio Characters Pompompurin Image014.jpg Sanrio Characters Pompompurin Image013.png Sanrio Characters Pompompurin Image012.png Sanrio Characters Pompompurin Image011.png Sanrio Characters Pompompurin Image010.png Sanrio Characters Pompompurin Image009.gif Sanrio Characters Pompompurin Image008.png (image is in Infobox) Sanrio Characters Pompompurin Image006.png Sanrio Characters Pompompurin Image005.png Sanrio Characters Pompompurin Image004.png Sanrio Characters Pompompurin Image003.png Sanrio Characters Pompompurin Image002.jpg Sanrio Characters Pompompurin Image001.png With Family and Friends Sanrio Characters Pompompurin--Muffin--Bagel--Scone Image002.jpg|With Muffin, Bagel, Scone Sanrio Characters Pompompurin--Muffin--Bagel--Scone Image001.png|With Muffin, Bagel, Scone Sanrio Characters Pompompurin--Muffin--Bagel--Scone--Custard Image001.jpg|With Muffin, Bagel, Scone, Custard Sanrio Characters Pompompurin--Muffin--Bagel--Scone--Mint (Pompompurin)--Tart--Powder Image003.jpg|With Muffin, Bagel, Scone, Mint, Tart, Powder Sanrio Characters Pompompurin--Muffin--Bagel--Scone--Mint (Pompompurin)--Tart--Powder Image002.jpg|With Muffin, Bagel, Scone, Mint, Tart, Powder Sanrio Characters Pompompurin--Muffin--Bagel--Scone--Mint (Pompompurin)--Tart--Powder Image001.jpg|With Muffin, Bagel, Scone, Mint, Tart, Powder Sanrio Characters Pompompurin--Muffin--Bagel--Scone--Tart--Vanilla (Pompompurin)--Custard Image001.jpg|With Muffin, Bagel, Scone, Tart, Vanilla, Custard Sanrio Characters Pompompurin--Muffin--Bagel--Scone--Whip--Macaroon--Powder--Tart--Vanilla (Pompompurin)--Coconut--Mint (Pompompurin) Image001.jpg|With Muffin, Bagel, Scone, Whip, Macaroon, Powder, Tart, Vanilla, Coconut, Mint Sanrio Characters Pompompurin--Muffin--Scone Image001.gif|With Muffin, Scone Sanrio Characters Pompompurin--Vanilla (Pompompurin) Image001.jpg|With Vanilla Sanrio Characters Pompompurin--Muffin Image011.png|With Muffin Sanrio Characters Pompompurin--Muffin Image010.png|With Muffin Sanrio Characters Pompompurin--Muffin Image009.jpg|With Muffin Sanrio Characters Pompompurin--Muffin Image008.jpg|With Muffin Sanrio Characters Pompompurin--Muffin Image007.png|With Muffin Sanrio Characters Pompompurin--Muffin Image006.jpg|With Muffin Sanrio Characters Pompompurin--Muffin Image005.jpg|With Muffin Sanrio Characters Pompompurin--Muffin Image004.jpg|With Muffin Sanrio Characters Pompompurin--Muffin Image003.jpg|With Muffin Sanrio Characters Pompompurin--Muffin Image002.png|With Muffin Sanrio Characters Pompompurin--Muffin Image001.png|With Muffin Sanrio Characters Pompompurin--Muffin--Bagel--Scone--Whip Image001.png|With Muffin, Bagel, Scone, and Whip Holidays Sanrio Characters Pompompurin--Muffin--Bagel--Scone--Halloween Image001.jpg|With Muffin, Bagel, Scone (Halloween) Sanrio Characters Pompompurin--Macaroon--Syrup--Christmas Image001.jpg|With Macaroon, Syrup (Christmas) Sanrio Characters Pompompurin--Muffin--Scone--Christmas Image001.jpg|With Muffin, Scone (Christmas) Sanrio_Characters_Pompompurin_Christmas_Image001.jpg|Christmas Sanrio Characters Keroppi--My Melody--Chococat--Pompompurin--Hello Kitty--Christmas Image001.png|With Keroppi, My Melody, Chococat, Hello Kitty (Christmas) Trivia *He was twice voted "Most Popular Sanrio Character" in Strawberry News Magazine, a magazine published by Sanrio. *Pompompurin performed in the Sanrio musical - Happiness Land, which toured around Asia in 2007. Pompompurin was portrayed as the The Knight of Happiness Land and is described as humorous, compassionate but careless. *He's portrayed as an accidental main villain on the Webcomic Hello Cthulhu, though he retains his good nature. *The humans who own Pompompurin (and presumably his parents) are referred to as "father-owner," "mother-owner," and "sister-owner." *Pompompurin is represented in Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Welcome amiibo's Sanrio card pack by the lazy cub villager Marty. He has an entire line of furniture and clothing modeled after Pompompurin. Sources *Pompompurin Character Goodies on Sanrio.com *Pompompurin Timeline on Sanrio.com *Official Pompompurin Products on Sanrio.com *Pompompurin's Family and Friends on Sanrio.co.jp *Pompompurin Profile on Sanrio.co.jp *Pompompurin Ranking on SanrioCharacterRanking.com via Archive.org (2016) *April 2016 Calendar on Sanrio.com *April 2017 Calendar on Sanrio.com Category:Characters Category:Pompompurin Universe Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:1990s Category:Pets